Supernova Dangan Ronpa 1: The Hope Within
MONOKUMA IS BACK with 16 new students to suck the hope out of, and replace it with despair. The location of this game is in a hotel in some kind of wasteland. Students Connor Smith- Ultimate Lucky Student Emily "Emma" Johnson- Ultimate Hope/Replacement "Mount" Williams- Ultimate Climber Nate Jones- Ultimate Genius Kelsey Brown- Ultimate Cheerleader Sandra Davis- Ultimate Skater Carrie Miller- Ultimate Scaredy Cat Mr. Foxy- Ultimate Comforter (Carrie's Strees Reliever Plush) David Wilson- Ultimate Daredevil Bradley Moore- Ultimate Quater Back Oliver Taylor- Ultimate Olympian Carson Anderson- Ultimate Car Racer Anna Thomas- Ultimate Ace Pilot Savannah Jackson- Ultimate Zoo Keeper Chocla White- Ultimate Beauty Queen Nikki Harris- Ultimate Traveler Birthdays Kelsey- January 25 Emily- March 13 Nate- April 1 Oliver- April 20 Mount- April 29 Chocla- May 27 Connor- May 29 Sandra- July 1 Carrie- Auguest 9 Nikki- August 15 Savannah- September 2 Anna- September 17 David- October 23 Carson- December 8 Bradley- December 29 Prologue A girl is seen in a small bedroom with Monokuma plushs everywhere. On the walls, it shows pictures of the survivors from the first 2 games. Other pictures show the corpes of the people that died in the games, and a few more showed screenshots of the executions. The camera then zooms in on the girl, showing that she has 1 more picture in her hand. The person in the picture is Junko. The girl is then starts crying, resulting with 1 of her tears landing on a picture. She then makes a angry face at the camera, grabs a remote, and presses a button. This causes all the Monokuma plushies to come to life, and surround the girl. The girl then makes a evil laugh, and everything goes black. ???: I still couldn't believe it... ???: Right in front of me... ???: Was Hope's Peak Academy... A boy is shown standing outside Hope's Peak Academy ???: The only school where the students are special in some kind of way. ???: The school only accepts people who are the best of the best of somekind of talent. ???: I heard that if you graduate from here, you will be set for life! ???: Since everyone here has a special talent, they could use that talent to give hope to others. '' ???: ''That's why its called Hope's Peak Academy. ???: Or at least... That's what I heard. ???: Hold on, I'm getting off track down. ???: Anyways, as I was saying... ???: You cant just walk up to the school and say, ¨Hey! I would like to go here please!¨. '' ???: ''Even if you have a special talent, you cant do that. ???: You can only come if you are invited by the school itself. ???: Now I'm standing outside of the school myself... About to attend here... ???: OH WAIT! Connor:'' I got so much into thought, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Connor Smith.'' Connor: Now you may be wondering, ¨What is MY special talent?¨ Connor: Well, Acctaully, I don't have one. Connor: Aparrently, they do a drawing with a bunch of other kids all across the country that DON'T have a special talent, and the winner of that drawing gets to also attend here. Connor: Apparently, I'm the winner of that drawing, So I am known as the, ¨Ultimate Lucky Student¨. Cheesy, I know, but at least I still get to come here! Connor: But I wonder if a Ultimate Lucky Student like me can survive in a place like this! I mean, seriously, all the other students are special, while Im... Normal. Connor: But hopefully I can. Connor: Its 7:30 am right now... So... I still have a half an hour until I have to acctually be here. Connor: But still... Its just... I can't wait anymore! Connor: I have to go in! Connor: Well... *sigh* Here we go... Connor goes into the school Connor: When I entered the school, I started to feel a little... Dizzy. Connor: I just supposed it was me getting sick from the drive here. I thought, "MAN! I really shouldn't have eaten that last bowl of cereal!". Connor: I decided to sit down, and wait for the other to arrive. I'm sure it won't take that long. They will be here shorty. Connor: Then, I started to get dizzier, suddenly, I saw something right in front of my face... Connor: It was the word, "Hope" then suddenly, the 4 letters of the word seemed to have catched on fire, and they burned right in front of my very eyes. '' Connor: ''Then, a hole appeared in the middle of my view, and everything in sight seemed to get sucked into it. Then everything was just darkness. Connor: Then I heard what sounded like a laugh. '' Connor: ''"Puhuhu" The laugh sounded like. Connor: That was the last thing I saw... Before all my senses seemed to stop. Connor wakes up in what seems to be a hotel room Connor: W-Where am I? Connor: This place... It looks like some kind of fancy hotel room. Connor sees a letter ''' Connor: Huh? What's this? '''Connor picks up the letter, and reads it Connor: "Dear Ultimate Students... We are SO glad to have be with us this year! You better get used to this place here, because, you will be spending the rest of you life here! So you might as well meet the other 15 ultimates you will be spending you life with. -Headmaster Monokuma" Connor: Wha- WHAT?! THE REST OF MY LIFE HERE! THIS IS CRAZY! I ONLY CAME HERE FOR HIGH SCHOOL! NOT UNTIL THE DAY I DIE! A knock is heard on Connor's Door Connor: Huh? ???: Hello? A- Anybody in there? Please let me in! Connor: W- Who could that be? Connor opens the door to find a girl around his age. ???: OH THANK YOU! Its GREAT to know that I am not along here. May I please come in? Connor: Uh... Sure... ???: Thanks. ???: OH! HOW RUDE OF ME! Connor: What? Emma: I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Emma Johnson. Its nice to meet you. I'm the Ultimate Hope. Emma Johnson- Ultimate Hope Connor: Ultimate... Hope? Emma: Yeah... Arn't you a student at Hope's Peak Academy too? Connor: Well, Yes I am. Its just... I thought I was the only one here... Until I read that letter... Emma: What letter? Connor: You... Didn't get a letter? Emma: I don't know... Maybe I did... Emma: It's just... I woke up in a hotel room, and... I didn't want to be alone, so I went out the door almost instantly. Emma: I guess... I just missed it... Connor: Well, its good to know that there is at least 1 other person around here. Emma: Yeah... W- Where are we anyway? I mean, we are obviously at a hotel, but where is the hotel? Connor: Where? Huh... I never really though of that. Emma: Well then, lets look out the window. Connor and Emma look out the window, and also find out that there screws all over the edges of it, making impossible to escape through there. Connor: Its looks like... Connor: That we are in a wasteland of somesort. Emma: Yeah. From the looks of it, nobody can survive on their own out there. Connor's stomach starts to growl Connor: Oh... It seems I need some food. Emma: Do we HAVE any? Connor: I don't know. I'll check. Connor checks all over the kitchen, but there is no food there. Connor: DARNET! How are we supposed to survive without food?! Emma: Maybe the food is somewhere else. Connor: She's got a point. We can't just stay here forever... We will die! Connor: Exploring this place is clearly the best decision. Connor: You are right. Let's go. Emma: OK. Connor and Emma leave the hotel room, and find themselves in the hotel's hallway. Connor: When me and Emma left the room, we realized finding food was gonna be harder than we thought. We went into the elevator, and went to Floor 1. '' '''Connor presses the elevator button, and both him and Emma left to go to the 1st floor.' Emma: Hey, I never got your name... Connor: My name is Connor. Connor Smith. The Ultimate Lucky Student. '''Sorry for not telling you before. Emma: Its OK. Emma: Hey, look at that 1 button! '''Emma points at a button in the elevator titled, "CT" Emma: What do you think that stands for? Connor: I... I don't know... Emma: ... Connor: I looked at Emma, and saw that she had a worried look on her her face. Connor: I wonder what could be on her mind... The elevator arrives on The 1st Floor Connor: So... Where should we go, first? Emma: OH! Yeah, um... Maybe... We should go to the front desk. Connor: OK. Let's go. Connor and Emma go to the front desk, and find 1 person there. Emma: Hey, look! Somebody is here! The Unknown person looks over in their direction, and sees them. ???: OH! Hello there! Hi! Connor: Hi. I'm Connor Smith. The Ultimate Lucky Student. Nice to meet you. ???: Nice to meet you, too. Mount: My name is Mount Williams. I'm The Ultimate Climber. Mount Williams- Ultimate Climber Connor: Oh yeah! I heard of that guy! Ever since he was 4, he won 100s of climbing compititons worldwide! Everybody even started calling him Mount. Heck! Everyone called him that SO much, he doesn't even know his real name anymore. Mount: *Sigh* Connor: Is something wrong? Mount: Oh, nothing really... Connor: No, Really. What? Mount: Its just that... Mount: This place doesn't have a climbing wall. Connor: Oh. Mount: But besides that, this place is perfect! Connor: OK then... Emma: So, is it just the 3 of us, or is there more? Connor: I don't know. Mount: Well, I think I saw a few people over there... Connor: WHAT?! Emma: WHAT?! Mount: Yup. I just thought I saw some faces over there... By the fishing pond... Connor: Oh, umm... OK then... Mount: I'll just stay here... I like it here in the Lobby. Connor: OK. See ya around then... Mount: See ya around! Connor and Emma go to the fishing pond Emma: So Who's here? ???: Um, HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOO?! Connor: Gah! ???: How could you NOT notice me?! Connor: OH, S- Sorry. ???: I mean, SERIOUSLY! I am the one and only Kelsey Brown! The Ultimate Cheerleader! Kelsey Brown- Ultimate Cheerleader Connor: Once again, I'm still sorry for not noticing you. Kelsey: Oh, THAT?! ITS OK! I'm over it already! Connor: Uh... Emma: Uh... Kelsey: Something wrong? Connor: Nothing really. Kelsey: Oh... OK THEN! Connor: Kelsey Brown has been to many schools, and took charge of the Cheerleaders at every school she to. Her routines and rhymes to cheer for her team has become viraly famous, making her one of the most secussful young cheerleaders in the world! I heard that she was asked to cheer for a national team, but she declined. Kelsey: This hotel looks amazing! I can't wait to explore it! ???: I still can't believe that none of these fish are the same type of fish! IT'S INCREDIBLE! Connor: Huh? ???: OH! Sorry, I fogot to introduce myself! My name is Nate Jones! Nate Jones- Ultimate Genius Connor: Every since Nate was 4, he has always focused on his work. He evented a bunch of inventions, which he showed at show and tell when he was a kid, and has a IQ of 300! He is truly a genius! Emma: Um... Connor? I don't want to be rude... But... Can we please explore the hotel a little bit more? Because if there are anymore people here, I want to meet them fast! Connor: OK, Emma. I understand. Sorry Nate. Nate: Its OK. I'll see ya around! Keep on learning! Connor and Emma go to the food court ''' Emma: Wow. There are alot of people here. ???: Yo! Connor: Huh? ???: Hey there. Here for the food? Sandra: I'm Sandra. The '''Ultimate Skater! Sandra Davis- Ultimate Skater Connor: OH YEAH! I know her! She has competed and WON over 200 skating compitions! She also seems to know every trick in the book. '' Sandra: Well, My Skateboard and I are going to explore the place! See ya around! Emma: Um... OK. Bye... ???: You acted p-pretty nice to m-ms. Sandra. D-do you think we c-can be friends t-too? Connor: Sure, why not? Carrie: G-good. M-my name is C-Carrie Miller. You p-probably already know what I a-am just by l-listining to m-me. 'Carrie Miller- Ultimate Scaredy Cat' Connor: ''She is afraid of almost everything! Cats, Radios, Spiders, Mirrors, You name it! She posted a blog about the things that she is scared about, and it became famous. Carrie starts to cry Connor: Is something wrong? Carrie: Y-you didn't say h-hi to M-Mr.Foxy! Connor: Who? Carrie holds up a stuff animal, that seems to be a Fox. Carrie then pulls a string. Mr.Foxy: Hi! I'm Mr.Foxy! Let's be best friends! Mr. Foxy- Ultimate Comforter Connor: So THIS is the comforter I heard the rumors about! '' Carrie: Mr. Foxy and I are B-best friends! W-we do e-everything together. ???: Hey there. Connor: Oh, hi. David: Hey there dude! I'm David! Nice to meet cha! 'David Wilson- Ultimate Daredevil' Connor: ''David has beaten more Daredevil world records then any other Teenage Daredevil in the world! He clearly deserves to be here. David: I think I'm going to meet that Sandra chick. She's hot! Connor: Um... OK then, I guess I'll go to the pool. Emma: Great! Connor and Emma go to the pool Emma: Ah! I love the pool! I wish my bathing suit was with me right now. ???: I know, right! The pool is really great for keeping yourself fit! Connor: Huh? ???: Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Bradley Moore! The best quarterback you will ever know! Bradley Moore- Ultimate Quarterback Connor: Bradley is known for his skills as a quarterback. He never lost a single game. But with his hot-head, I think it's likely that he'll blow off some steam. '' Emma: Well, its nice to meet you! Bradley: The pleasure is all mine, sweetheart! ;) Emma: Uh... ???: I don't believe that's the best way to introduce yourself to somebody ???: My name is Oliver Taylor. I'm at your service! 'Oliver Taylor- Ultimate Olympian' ''Connor: Oliver is one of the youngest olympians ever, and may even be one of the best! He is great at everything that is considered a olymypic sport, and always at least gets a bronze metal. Oliver: It's too bad I don't have a bathing suit. I could have made some great practice today if i could. Emma: I feel the same way. Connor: Well, it was nice meeting you 2. Bradley: Did somebody say meat?! Oliver: The other kind of, "meet" Bradley. Bradley : Oh. Emma: Well, see ya! Connor and Emma leave the pool, and go to the Sports Area Emma: A sports area? I've haven't been to many hotels with this before... ???: I see the track, but wheres the cart? Connor: Hey there! ???: Oh! Hi! Nice to see somebody else! Carson: My name is Carson Anderson. I think you already know who I am just from that name. Carson Anderson- Ultimate Car Racer Connor: Carson is right. I do know who his is. He is famous for being a world-class race car driver. Ranked Num. 7 in the country. I can only imajine what he would be doing if he wasn't here right now. Carson: So, now that we meet, did you happen to see any cars that can work on this track? Connor: No. Sorry. Emma: I wish we did. Carson: Ugh... Well, that's OK. I'm sure they'll turn up eventually. Emma: Did you hear something, Connor? Connor: No. Emma: It sounded like voices. Voices we never heard before. Carson: DON'T SAY CREEPY STUFF LIKE THAT! D: Emma: Just come on, Connor. Emma drags Connor out of the room, and they end up in the computer room Category:OC Category:Fanfictions